One Step Closer
by Ms.AnimeManga4ever
Summary: Follow John and Sherlock as they dive deeper into their friendship *cough* relationship *cough* FLUFFEH rating WILL change
1. Don't be scared

Hey ya'll!

So as you might have noticed, my past one-shots in this series have kind of been in some sort of chronological order-things happen later(the next one-shot takes place some time after the last) This one isn't like that. It's another scenario of first Johnlock interaction(furthering their relationship) An AU in an AU!

I wrote it with my friend Sheep over text and modified it just a little bit(barely anything at all) to be more "official" fanfic like.

After this I'll go back to the ongoing loose storyline of my other one-shots (look forward to sic-fics and nightmares!-great opportunities for fluff. And I may sometime in the future I might give you guys some more attempted lemon)

so that's it for notes. Pocket Martin says ENJOY

* * *

John was fast asleep, having a pleasant dream-Sherlock actually went out to buy milk and jam-when he was woken up by the sound of a violin. Sleepily, he made his way to the living room.

"Sherlock, it's two in the morning you do realize. Now is not the time to be playing the violin." Sherlock stopped abruptly and turned to him.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought going to the store would tire me but it didn't, so I made tea. But I still couldn't sleep, so now I'm playing my violin. Tea?"

"Sher-" John stopped; knowing saying anything further was pointless. "Sure, I'll have some tea." Sherlock walked over with a cup. "What you were playing-did you write that?"

"Yes, I got bored with other composers. They were too ordinary." John sat down on the couch with the cup of tea. As soon as he did, Sherlock plopped down with his head in his friend's lap. John looked down at his flat mate and blushed.

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to get comfortable, obviously."

"By laying your head in my lap?"

"Precisely." John's hands started shaking. He wasn't the best at hiding this sort of thing. Then again, what could be hidden from Sherlock? The tea in his hands tipped, spilling some of its contents onto the carpet. Sherlock, thankfully, chose to ignore it. "You're nervous John."

"What? No I'm not."

"Don't try to hide it John. You know you can't keep anything from me." John gulped.

"Then do you know why I feel nervous?" John was beyond nervous-he was terrified. He had never meant for his feelings to be known. Sherlock was only ever interested in his cases. If John were to confess he would be rejected in a heartbeat. Sherlock looked at John with slight annoyance. Of course he knew why, thought John. He's always known. Sherlock took John's hand in his and held it tightly to stop it from shaking. His face softened.

"Don't be scared." He whispered. John looked down into his crushes eyes; eyes that, at the moment, looked soft and warm, and inviting. (Compelling even)

"Sherlock I-" Sherlock shook his head.

"You don't need to say anything John."

"But-" Sherlock put his hand on his cheek, silencing John again. He slid it to the back of John's neck as he pulled his head up to his. John gasped as Sherlock's face got closer. He was even more terrified now. The doctor didn't know what to do. He'd never had the biggest sex life; let alone _anything_ besides what had to do with friendship with another man. He kept watching Sherlock's face get closer and closer until he could feel Sherlock's breath on his own. John knew his heart was in his throat, and he was positive Sherlock could hear it. Smirking, Sherlock turned his face and kissed John's cheek. He knew that John was scared of what he was feeling, so Sherlock didn't want to push him.

John just sat there in shocked silence, his face scarlet. Sherlock got off the couch, and John watched him walk out of the living room. Sherlock stopped in the door frame and gave John a small smile.

"Good night John." He turned and went to his room, leaving John sitting frozen on the couch. All John could do was sit there with his mouth hanging open. He was still shocked. He'd always be shocked. Sherlock just kissed him. _Sherlock _did, of his own accord-no experiment. It was simply him reacting to the heat of the moment, responding to John's more than nervousness. "And close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Sherlock shouted from his room. John immediately snapped his mouth shut. After finally collecting himself, he returned to his room as well. They were both still-lying on their respective beds, wondering what the future held. John and Sherlock smiled to themselves and rolled over, closing their eyes. Sleep took them instantly.


	2. Don't be embarrassed

Sherlock wavered in John's doorway, unsure of what to do. On one hand; he knew that this would help him. He recalled when he was little and would crawl into Mycroft's bed. Mycroft would always wake up enough to pull Sherlock closer to him, and let his little brother burrow in before going back to sleep. It always worked and little Sherlock would fall asleep instantly. On the other hand; this was John, and they were only at the start of the new development in their relationship. But John was his boyfriend now-right? Surely he wouldn't mind. It's not like they had just met. The pair had been sharing 221B for a while now. They knew each other. Surely John would be comfortable with sharing his bed with Sherlock. It's not like they were going to do anything but sleep.

_John cares about me. He understands me. He wouldn't push me away when I sought him out._

With Sherlock's mind made up, he quietly stole into the room and shut the door behind him before he could change his mind, and be stuck suffering through the night alone.

Disturbing the bed as little as possible, the detective slipped in under the covers, but he paused at the edge of the bed. The situation was different and he knew it. This wasn't Mycroft's bed he was crawling into-this was John's. It wasn't his brother's bed; it was his boyfriend's-if he could even call John that. Sherlock was unfamiliar with all these relationship technicalities. The little he knew about relationships like this he had looked up on the internet, and his information wasn't even guaranteed to be valid.

The detective was about to retreat back to his room when John stirred, causing Sherlock to freeze. Bleary eyes met wide ones and all Sherlock wanted to do was melt into the floor.

_Idiot, that's illogical. You can get out of this situation in a rational way. Just stop and think._

But for some reason Sherlock couldn't. And when he wasn't able form an acceptable excuse (which really wouldn't be acceptable at all) he got upset with himself. When he got upset Sherlock wasn't able to hide the emotions that were caused by the reason he was here in the first place, and John's fuzzy brain finally registered that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sherlock?" Sherlock looked down in an attempt to hide his heating face.

"I-" To Sherlock's horror he started to shake and felt tears well up in his eyes. Before he could push them down, the moisture spilled over and one tear escaped, leaving a trail down his cheek that dripped off his chin. This broke John out of his sleepiness, and concern took over his face as the doctor sat up.

"Sherlock, tell me what's wrong." John rested his hand on Sherlock's knee, and the taller man slowly looked up at his face. His eyes were swimming with unshed tears and his face was contorted and crumpled in pain and fear. "Please Sherlock; I don't like seeing you like this." John spoke softly, as if he were trying not to frighten a skittish cat. Sherlock took an unsteady breath.

"I had a nightmare." The detective fidgeted on the bed, feeling completely uncomfortable and embarrassed. John's face softened as he looked on at the uncharacteristically disheveled man in front of him.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sherlock shook his head.

"I can't remember it. But I do know that it was horrible John." Sherlock found that he too, was talking quietly.

"Then why are you here?" John asked gently. The shade of Sherlock's face turned redder still, and the detective fidgeted some more, turning his head back to his lap. John had to admit, Sherlock was very cute when he was embarrassed.

"Well, when I was little, if I had a nightmare I would go to Mycroft's room and sleep with him in his bed. It always made me feel better and I would sleep really well when I was with him." There was silence as Sherlock stopped and John waited for him to continue. "So I came here in hopes that it would still work." John smiled fondly at the man sitting across from him. In so many ways Sherlock could act like a child, and it annoyed him to no end. But John realized that Sherlock acted this way because he never properly grew up. Sherlock had to grow up too fast; he didn't get the chance to be a child, so he didn't get the chance to properly become an adult. Part of the point of being a kid was that you were left without responsibilities and were allowed to observe. You learned from example of the adults around you how to act like one. But Sherlock didn't get enough time to properly observe. John was ready to fix that.

"Okay." Sherlock's head shot up.

"Okay? You're okay with me sleeping with you?"

"You are my boyfriend Sherlock." Sherlock felt his heart leap in his chest, and a kind of warmth settle at the base of his stomach. He felt a tired (and still embarrassed) small smile move his lips.

"Thanks John." John smiled back at Sherlock and moved over to give him room. Sherlock burrowed into his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his head into John's chest. In turn John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and tangled his legs among his. Immediately Sherlock started to nod off, and just as he was on the verge of sleep, John placed his lips on top of his boyfriend's head, giving Sherlock a final reassurance that everything was alright. John shifted so his chin replaced his mouth, and listened to Sherlock's steady breathing-slow and deep with sleep-until he was lulled back into the darkness.

It was the next morning-after waking up smiling at each other, whispering good mornings and hellos-feeling well rested in a way they had never felt before; that they decided that they would always sleep together, so as not to have a bad night's sleep again.


End file.
